musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Mizanin
'Early Life' Phoenix was born in Staten Island, New York, but spent most of her childhood in New Jersey. Phoenix got her interest in wrestling when she was fourteen years old when she was taken to a WWE Show in Trenton, New Jersey, and got hooked to it ever since. 'Wrestling Career' Phoenix debuted on WWE television on Smackdown on September 8, 2006 as the storylined assistant to the then-General Manager of Smackdown Patricia Andrews, where Phoenix was being subjected to 'flirting attacks' by fellow Smackdown superstar (and future boyfriend) The Miz, and she wasn't giving into his advances. On the pay per view (PPV) 'No Mercy' just a month later on October 8, she was put into a segment where she was helping celebrate Miz's birthday by giving him a quick lapdance before embarrasing him by blind-folding him and putting Big Dick Johnson in her place when she lifted the huge birthday present box that was in the middle of the ring. After that, she was randomly appearing on TV as she was put into FCW to develop as a wrestler. Phoenix didn't make her in ring debut until the June 13, 2008 episode of Smackdown where she faced Michelle McCool with a sneaky roll up pinfall to get the three count. The following week, she'd faced Michelle again, but, Michelle won due to inteference from Victoria, sparking a rivarly between the two Divas, which lasted for the majority of the 2008 year. During the 2009 WWE Draft, Phoenix was drafted to Monday Night Raw. The week after the draft, she was placed in a match against Mickie James and was defeated by Mickie. Two weeks after that, she was put in the John Cena/Miz rivarly as the manager/on-screen girlfriend for The Miz, where usually on some occasions, would be used as a human shield to stop John from attacking Miz. WWE Creative had continued to have her be the manager/on screen girlfriend of Miz even after the John Cena/Miz rivarly. Phoenix was appearing on the Season 2 of WWE NXT where she was the manager to Miz's then-rookie Alex Riley along with managing Miz. In April of 2011, Phoenix was drafted back to Smackdown in the WWE Supplimental Draft, but still made the occasional appearance on Raw where she would accompany Miz in his matches. On September 19, 2011, after Miz was 'fired' from the WWE, it was declared the next night on Smackdown that her and Miz had 'broken-up' because of the long-distance relationship issue. On the October 10, 2011 episode of Raw, when temporary Raw GM John Laurinaitis reinstated Miz and Truth, it was stated in storyline that Phoenix and Miz were back together in an on screen relationship. It was reported that on the October 17 episode of Raw that Phoenix was challenging Diamond Kocianski for the WWE Divas Championship at Vengeance. At Vengeance, ''Phoenix was successful in getting the WWE Divas Championship, marking it the first time she had held the championship since it's inception into the WWE back in 2008. At Survivor Series, Phoenix had successfully defended her Divas Championship against Vanessa Bennett, despite being attacked during the match by Wade. Also at Survivor Series, Phoenix, Miz and Truth lost their match against John Cena, The Rock and Courtney Trudel. On the November 21, 2011 episode of Raw, Phoenix was trying to make sure that Miz and Truth didn't attack each other after what had Cena had said about them about not being a real threat and had said that one had insulted the other, which Cena had also added that Phoenix had been 'messing around' with every Superstar in the back behind Miz's back. At the end of all that when Miz, Turth and Phoenix were going to find Cena, Miz ended up performing the Skull Crushing Finale on Truth on the stage, Phoenix went to his side to see if he was alright, which had made Miz look like he was going to do the same thing to Phoenix when he harshly grabbed her and dragged her to the back. A week later, after the match between John Morrison and Miz after Miz had performed the Skull Crushing Finale to John, knocking him out, the same thing happened when Phoenix was checking on John, and Miz harshly dragged her to the back, looking like he was going to attack her, but didn't. On the December 12, 2011 episode of Monday Night Raw, Phoenix had won the Diva of the Year Slammy, being tied for the Award with Haylie Trudel. Phoenix is set to defend the Divas Championship against Diamond at the TLC PPV. Phoenix had retained her championship against Diamond at the pay per view. On the January 2 episode of Raw, Phoenix, along with Miz, appeared in a backstage segment with Laurinatis as he was explaining to them about what happened to them last week with R-Truth and Julie Danielson attacking them and saying that extra security would make sure that they won't get involved in Phoenix's and Miz's respetive matches. After Truth had laid another beatdown on Miz after Miz's match with Sheamus, Truth warned Phoenix to watch her back for her match because sooner or later she would get got. Later that night Phoenix faced the debuting Serena Jericho and lost. After losing Julie came down and beat up Phoenix then she went to the back. On January 3rd Phoenix's Profile on WWE.com was moved to the Raw section thus moving her to Raw. On January 9 episode of Raw, Phoenix was once again attacked by Julie after Phoenix caused the attack by entering the ring through the crowd. Phoenix had later ran out of the crowd to escape from Julie. On January 16, her and Miz came through the crowd to attack Truth and Julie (with the help from Wade Barrett). The six were later placed in a 6 person over the top rope challenge. Julie went on to win the match. On the January 23 edition of Raw, Phoenix was out in ringside during the Miz/Truth match, along with Julie. Along with the stipulation that the loser of the match would be the number one entrant for the Royal Rumble, Laurinaitis added that if Miz were to lose, Phoenix was to defend the Divas Championship against Julie and Serena at the Royal Rumble. Since Truth had won the match, Miz would be the number one entrant in the Rumble and Phoenix would defend the Divas Championship against Julie and Serena at the Rumble. At the Royal Rumble Phoenix lost her Divas Championship to Serena when Serena put her in the Walls of Jericho and forced her to tap out. On the January 30 edition of Raw, Phoenix lost to Serena in a quick Divas Championship rematch. 'Personal Life' On June 24, 2009, it was confirmed that Miz and Phoenix are in a relationship. Phoenix had appeared in a few episodes on the first two seasons of Jersey Shore, where in her first appearance on the show, she got into a verbal confrontation with Sammi 'Sweetheart', becuase Sammi had made some comments about how Phoenix was dressing more slutty than the average Jersey Girl. When she appeared again on the second season of the show, she got into a confrontation with Angelina over how Angelina was insulting her of being in the WWE meant that all she was doing was being a slut, where she could've been doing that if she would be living in Jersey. On September 14, 2011 she'd appeared on the new CW show 'H8R', where she was faced with her hater who hated her because of what he saw on the TV every time she's on a WWE program. Phoenix ended up proposing the idea of the two of them just hanging out for a little while with Phoenix trying to convince her hater that she wasn't what he saw on TV every week, which she was succesful as she learned that her hater doesn't hate her anymore. Phoenix has posed for and is on the cover of the December 2011 Edition of Maxum Magazine On December 13, 2011 it was confirmed that The Miz and Phoenix are engaged. On January 2, 2012, Miz and Phoenix eloped in Vegas before heading out to Memphis, Tennessee for Raw. On February 27, 2012 it was announced on Phoenix's Twitter that she is Three months pregnant with her's and Miz's first child. Sibling(s): Mike 'The Situation' Sorrentino (brother), Chana Mizanin (sister in-law), Emma Mizanin (sister in-law) 'Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s) *'Staten Island Beauty' (2006-2010) *'Jersey Queen' (2010-present) *'The Other Half of Awesome' (2009-present) '''Finisher(s) *Jersey Half-Pipe (Springboard drop kick) *Blast In Your Face (roundhouse kick to the temple) *The Situation (hurricarana pinning attempt) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *The Miz *Alex Riley (until June 11) *R-Truth 'Manager(s)' *The Miz *Alex Riley (until June 11) 'Entrance Music' *SOS (Rescue Me) by Rihanna (2006-2008) *Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body) by Three 6 Mafia (Single Theme 1) *I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO (Single Theme 2) *Little Bad Girl by David Guetta (feat. Taio Cruz and Ludacris) (Single Theme 3) *Cyclone by Baby Bash (Single Theme 4) *Give It Up To Me by Sean Paul (Single Theme 5) 'Twitter Account' Phoenix's Twitter Account is @JerseyGoddess45. She uses it to talk to her friends, her fans and Mike (with the occasional teasing him here and there) 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' Title Reign(s) *1 time Divas Champion Accomplishment(s) *Maxim Cover Girl December 2011 Edition *2011 Slammy Award Winner for 'Diva of the Year' (with Haylie Trudel) Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's